Currently the arresting gear system on aircraft carriers rely on a purchase cable to transfer energy from the landing aircraft to arresting gear engines located below the deck. Each end of the purchase cable is fitted with a terminal. The purchase cable terminal on the top-deck-end connects to a cross deck pendant which is engaged by the landing aircraft's tail hook. On the opposite end of the purchase cable, the terminal connects the purchase cable to anchors after the cable has been reeved through to the arresting engine.
The purchase cable terminal is a critical safety item. The failure of a terminal during aircraft arrestment could result in the loss of life, loss of an aircraft, and/or property damage. When a purchase cable is replaced, a new terminal needs to be attached to new cable in order to connect the purchase cable with the cross deck pendant. Currently, this requires the user to pour molten zinc into the socket terminal, which is a toxic, hazardous, and time consuming process.
The United States Navy has been investigating to utilize a hybrid rope construction with an outer lay of metallic strands and a synthetic fiber load carrying core. Therefore, a quick easy method to terminate a rope is required to meet the demands of in-service Navy use.